That's What Friends are for
by ShounenSuki
Summary: A Kyōya x Tamaki lime I wrote for my sister. Carly Simon's You're So Vain fits Tamaki so good ω


He walked into the party like he was walking onto a yacht. His hat strategically dipped below one eye. His scarf, it was apricot. He had one eye in the mirror as he watched himself gavotte and all the girls dreamed that they'd be his partner.

"You're so vain…"

"Did you say something Kyōya? Anyway, doesn't it seem like this song is about me?"

"You have deep issues Tamaki…"

"Why aren't you dancing? You shouldn't disappoint our guests, you know!"

"I'm busy making a video of the party."

"That's a wonderful idea Kyōya! That way our guests and we can relive this wondrously romantic moment any time we desire~ "

"For a generous price, of course."

"Don't ruin the moment Kyōya!"

"The girls want to dance with you Tamaki."

"Ah~ _Mes chéries_~ "

Tamaki left Kyōya and joined up with the group of girls, who were all eager to enjoy his company. Kyōya adjusted his glasses and went back to his work. The party went as planned, including several pranks the twins had come up with to make the evening livelier. By the end of the evening, the guests had all left contently, Mori had tucked in Honey and had now dozed off next to him, the twins had disappeared into the night, and Haruhi had left for home, because she had to get up early to do groceries tomorrow.

Kyōya was finishing the last details of the video, when Tamaki looked over his shoulder. Annoyed, Kyōya closed his laptop and turned around.

"Why don't you go home? It's late."

"Were you busy with that video for the entire evening?"

"Yes, why?"

"Didn't you have any fun? Didn't you dance at all?"

"I don't like dancing and I had plenty of fun."

"I don't believe you."

"It's getting late, I'm going home."

Kyōya got up from his chair and attempted to leave the room, but Tamaki blocked the way, an oddly determined look on his face. He made a few more failed attempts, before he finally gave up and sighed.

"What is it Tamaki?"

"I'm not letting you leave before you've danced."

"With whom? All the guests left already."

"With me, of course! Mum should dance with Dad, after all!"

Kyōya rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "All right, but just one dance." Tamaki, happy as a puppy, turned on a slow number and dragged Kyōya to the dance floor. Grudgingly, Kyōya positioned himself and started leading Tamaki over the floor. Tamaki made a few attempts at taking over the lead, but these soon stranded and eventually he just enjoyed the dance. Kyōya wasn't enjoying anything, though. He really did dislike dancing, even though he was rather good at it, and he disliked being forced to do something he disliked even more.

Still, it was only Tamaki, so it wasn't all that bad. His warmth was soothing and the subtle fragrance of lilacs coming from him was almost intoxicating. His hands felt soft and nimble, and their bodies gently rubbing against each other made Kyōya…

Kyōya jumped back, pushing Tamaki away at the same time. Tamaki looked confused and almost hurt, but quickly rushed to Kyōya, thinking something had happened.

"Are you all right Kyōya? Did I hurt you or anything?"

"I-I'm fine Tamaki… I just… It's…"

Tamaki smiled a most endearing smile. "Ah~ I see~ There's no need to be embarrassed about that, Kyōya. I have that effect on everyone I dance with."

Tamaki spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world, which it probably was to him, Kyōya figured. "Tamaki, don't get any weird ideas. I'm not—"

"You know, since we are best friends, it would only be fair I help you with it…"

"Wait, what?"

"After all, it is my fault. Although I really can't help so enchantingly beautiful…"

"Tamaki, you don't have to—"

"But I do! You're my best friend! It would be cruel not to help!"

"Tamaki, really! I can handle this myself! Just… forget about this."

"Nonsense!"

Tamaki grabbed Kyōya's arm and dragged him to a side room. There he pushed him onto a soft chair and kneeled in front of him. Kyōya tried to protest, but found himself at a loss of words as Tamaki started undoing his trousers and pulling them down gracefully. With a deft motion, Kyōya's underwear followed quickly, leaving him and his hard, hard member completely exposed.

"_Magnifique_~ I didn't know you were this well-endowed, _mon ami_."

"Tamaki… Why are you doing this?"

"A father has to take care of the mother of his children."

"That's insane."

"Why?"

"You know very well why…"

"Hush, let daddy take care of your needs."

The instant Tamaki's hot, moist tongue touched the tip of Kyōya's dick swept away any defences he still had up. Kyōya was pretty sure Tamaki had never actually done this before, but he couldn't tell from the skill he displayed. Within moments, Tamaki had him moaning and bucking his hips, trying to get deeper into Tamaki's hot mouth. Tamaki used all his knowledge and talents to give his best friend the most pleasure he could give. He didn't quite understand why, but doing this gave him infinitely more pleasure than hosting for even the most beautiful of girls.

It wasn't long before Kyōya moaned Tamaki's name and came in his mouth. Tamaki didn't spill a drop, having already decided that it was delicious, no matter what it tasted like. Kyōya panted and stared at Tamaki for a while.

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend."

"You're insane."

"Because I like seeing my friends happy?"

"No, because… Well… never mind."

"So I'm not insane?"

"No, you're not insane. You're just Tamaki, that's enough."


End file.
